


Wedding Date

by Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness/pseuds/Mystic_Girl_84_Blackness
Summary: AU- Robyn and Glen get married. They have a beautiful reception filled with their friends. Lofty brings Dom as his date. Dom gets the opportunity to meet some of Lofty's friends.This is going to be divided into 2 chapter, A wedding and the reception. I am completely deviating from what happens at the end of the wedding in Casualty.





	Wedding Date

The Date

"Are you sure" Dom said nervously checking his reflection in the Mirror for the umpteenth time.   
"Robyn said yes and she is super excited to meet you" Lofty reassured him with a smile as he finished doing up his suit jacket before looking at Dom in the mirror "I forgot how good you look in a suit"  
"Well last time I was in one, you removed it very quickly" Dom said with a grin  
"Well the suit looked good, but I do like what's under it even better" Lofty said resting his chin on Dom's shoulder and sneaking a hand under his shirt to rest gently on his abs, moving his fingers slightly.   
"Hey I just tucked that in" groaned Dom but lent back against Lofty. He really didn't mind, Lofty’s touches we so gentle and caring and would had happily let Lofty do that all day. Lofty had even let Dom help him choose a new suit, which Dom had insisted on treating him to after explaining that he needed something new for the wedding. The black suit just wouldn’t do. He’d worn it to weddings and a funerals. Dom had told Lofty that he needed at least one for each plus he was performing. Dom was proud that Lofty was going to be singing Robyn and Glen's first dance song. Dom had never heard Lofty sing properly but Robyn believed he sounded amazing. Ironically Lofty only practiced properly when Dom wasn't around. When Dom asked why, Lofty had said he wanted to surprise Dom as well. The new suit was a lovely steel grey subtle but not enough to blend in completely and on stage would look great. At that moment Dom couldn’t decide if he wanted Lofty in the suit or out if it.  
"Come on, we have to go" Lofty said kissing his cheek before picking up the card and gift.  
Dom whined at the loss of contact but agreed and picked up his jacket. He'd met Robyn once before, but it had been in passing as he was leaving the pub and she was coming in. Lofty's friends from ED would be there and Lofty always spoke about how fatherly Charlie was. Dom felt a little aprehensive meeting a man Lofty held in high esteem and was even more curious to meet this Dylan guy Lofty spoke about with fondness. They got into a taxi and went to the registry office. 

When Dom arrived, he looked at the place. Could he really see himself here in the future? The idea once had seemed scary, but now it didn't seem so frightening. He wouldn't tell Lofty that though.  
"Lofty.... Your here" Came an excited Robyn hurrying down the stairs in her beautiful white wedding dress   
"Of course, said I would be" Lofty said with a grin "You look amazing!"  
He hugged her and she smiled, squeezing him tightly.  
"I always did like you in a suit, and look at you, it's not your boring black one. I didn't know you owned another suit." Robyn said good naturedly  
"Well you can thank Dom for that" Lofty said with a smile   
Robyn then turned around to grin at Dom, noticing him standing their awkwardly.   
"Great to see you again, and well thank you for dressing him so smart. Would be a let down if he looked shabby" She said with a warm smile   
She turned back to Lofty and grinned.  
"Well your off the hook. Don't think I will need a ‘back up’" Robyn said cheekily  
"Don't think either of us will" Lofty said with a smile.   
Dom noticed Robyn’s eye light up, there was a story there. She turned to Dom and if possible she was smiling even more brightly than before.   
"I am so glad you could come" Dom picked the warmth in her voice "This guys too good to be single forever" Making Lofty duck his head in embarrassment.   
"Thank you for inviting me and yeah he is too good to be single," Dom said   
"Well it was either that or have old misery guts here sulking" Robyn said with a cheeky grin at Lofty  
"Hey!" Said Lofty with a smile  
"Well I will chat later, can't have the bride late. Sit anywhere" Robyn said with a smile, kissing both Lofty and Dom before heading back up the stairs  
"I'm so happy she's happy" Lofty said  
"She's certainly happy" Dom remarked  
“I hope so, it is her wedding day” Lofty said “If someone isn’t that happy on their wedding day I would wonder what was going on”  
"What were you guys talking about? A back up? For what" Dom asked curious  
"I'll tell you later" Lofty answered with a soft smile "come on let's go find our seats"  
Dom followed Lofty to the room and Lofty was waved over by by a mid height, grey haired man. Lofty smiled before heading down to greet him. Dom followed awkwardly behind. They worked at the same hospital but he didn't think he had ever felt like such an outsider than he did now.  
"Lofty, great to see you" Charlie said  
"You too" Lofty smiled before hugging him  
" Dom, Charlie Fairhead legend of Holby" Lofty said affectionately making Dom smile  
"Uh hi" Dom said. He had heard a lot about Charlie though not just from Lofty. Lots of staff spoke about him, especially with how long he'd served the Holby community as a nurse. He was admired by nurses and even reluctantly by some doctors. Though he was certain that was more of an act from some parties.   
"Great of you to come" Charlie answered  
"Right we're just take a seat and see you later" Lofty said to Charlie before guiding Dom to the back were they slid in as the music began to play. Dom and Lofty both watched the ceremony, as Dom looked at Lofty who looked so proud of Robyn walking down the aisle. He wondered if he looked the same when Zosia had gotten married. From what Dom could tell about Lofty and Robyn, they were as close as him and Zosia. Even though they were a similar age, Lofty always said Robyn looked out for him.   
Dom watched the couple say their vows. He listened. When they were announced husband and wife and walked back down the aisle, Robyn smiled at Lofty before leaving to go out the door.   
As people began to leave, Lofty was noticed by a few people and smiled and said hello in greeting. Dom watched nervously, but some how as usual sensing Dom's awkwardness Lofty held Dom's hand and pulled him along with the crowd.


End file.
